


BTS - Beginning (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [82]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Set shortly after the events of ‘Becoming Exclusive’, Jeong-sun asks Yoongi to stay the night.This is part of our ongoing storyline in our headcanon universe & mentions several key events from Yoongi and Jeong-sun’s past relationship together which you may wish to read first.Read all of Suga's fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	BTS - Beginning (Suga x Jeong-sun)

The night was cold and Jeong-sun, returning from an evening shift at work, gave in and switched on her central heating. The boiler rattled to life as she shed her uniform and turned on the hot water tap in the shower, closing her eyes beneath the steady stream which cascaded over her body comfortingly; a pleasant contrast to the nippy wind chill which had reddened her cheeks and bit into her hands on the short walk home. She mentally reminded herself to purchase some warm gloves the next time she went shopping. She had her car, of course, but it guzzled gas like there was no tomorrow and the twenty minute walk to the pharmacy was not worth it. Besides, if she was going to need her heating on for the next few weeks while the worst of the season passed, she would need to save every penny.

Her skin was soft to the touch as she dried herself off and smelt of the comforting, powdery shower gel she had lathered in the shower. She closed the curtains in her bedroom, vaguely cautious of the neighbouring apartments seeing her in nothing but a towel in the dim, but warm glow of her bedside lamp and perched on the edge of her bed to towel the ends of her wet hair. It took her a moment to realise why this felt strange to her; the shoulder length cut she had opted for at the hairdresser two days before the shortest it had been in almost a decade and she couldn’t help but wonder what Yoongi would think when he saw it. Her chest grew warm at the thought of him. They had texted each other almost daily over the past two weeks, but she had not seen him since the morning after their bath. She had not been in a hurry to leave his apartment, but left early nonetheless, knowing if she spent any longer cuddled up to him in bed, she would be unable to drag herself away for her afternoon shift at work. While he was often cold at night, by the morning Yoongi’s body under his thick duvets was always warm enough to snuggle to and he would purr and murmur lovingly as he tucked her closer, nestling closely against her back. That was one thing she had never forgotten about their time together before and having him back made her realise how much she missed being held by him in bed at night.

Twisting around and reaching for her cell on the bedcovers, her gaze dropped to her bedside table and she remembered the impulsive purchase she had made in a chemist the week before when she had picked up her elderly patient’s prescription. Hae-won used a different branch to the one Jeong-sun worked at, claiming that the medication they sold there was of a much higher quality, but for perhaps the first time, Jeong-sun was glad to have been in a store where the members of staff did not know her by name. Her fingers had trembled slightly as she tucked the item in the depths of her purse, her cheeks stained a rosy pink as she removed her card from the reader. Her heart fluttered as she turned back to her cell, swiped the screen, and pulled up Yoongi’s name.

‘Are you busy? X’ She typed. The symbolic kiss on the end had been an automatic gesture, yet still, she hoped that Yoongi would sense the softness and longing in it. She got to her feet and slowly got dressed in a comfy pair of black leggings and a casual t-shirt, leaving her feet bare against the balding carpet. Her phone pinged a few moments later as she draped her towel over the radiator below the window.

‘No.’

Her stomach lurched pleasantly. ‘Do you want to come over?’ She typed hopefully, smiling to herself as the reply came back almost instantly.

‘I’ll be there soon.’’

***

She had anticipated his arrival and had taken the liberty to make him a cup of coffee which sat steaming on the countertop. The TV blared a little pointlessly as she tuned in and out of the conversation on screen, realising after a while she hadn’t been following the dialogue at all. Eventually her phone vibrated softly on the arm of her sofa, and she pushed pause on the remote, finishing the last of her chamomile tea with a gulp. She knew automatically that he would be waiting downstairs for her, and she shuffled into a pair of slipper boots to greet him. 

“Hi…” Yoongi muttered breathlessly; the cold air having winded him a little in the short dash from his parked car around the corner. His cheeks were flushed above his thick, navy sweater and his hands were tucked deep into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Hi.” Jeong-sun replied. She felt her heart rate increase as she stepped forward and slipped the leather side-bag he carried from his shoulder, transferring it to her own as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

“Did you have the day off?” He asked with curiosity as he pulled away. He knew her shifts had been getting longer in recent weeks. The pharmacy was once again under the threat of entering administration and Hae-won’s increasing frailty meant that Jeong-sun had to spend longer accompanying her with her daily tasks. 

“Tomorrow.” She said, meeting his gaze purposely. 

Yoongi nodded gently. “Good.” He murmured. 

Jeong-sun stepped aside to allow him into the hallway. “Shall we go up?”

They were silent on the stairs, ignoring the chipped emulsion on the walls and the few etchings of graffiti as they reached her first floor apartment which she had left unlatched. She led him towards the counter where she had left his coffee and gestured. “I hope it’s not too cold.” She said, setting his bag onto a chair.

He thanked her quietly and took a sip, looking at her from underneath his damp bangs with dark eyes. She was hovering, a little awkwardly, by the mock-marble island which she used as a table. 

“You cut your hair…” He commented. 

Her hands moved automatically to the ends of her strands, running them through her fingers gingerly; she couldn’t work out from his tone what he thought of the change. “Do you like it?” She asked, knowing it wouldn’t matter in the long run if he didn’t but, despite this, wanting him to.

He nodded confirmingly. While he had never particularly thought of her as looking overly young for her age, the cut gave her a pleasantly mature quality; it framed her wide-set cheekbones and defined jawline in a way that drew out her best features. “It suits you.” He said, making her smile softly. 

Her eyes darted to his damp hair and clothes. “Do you want me to put your sweater on the radiator?” She offered as he set his mug down, walking towards him. 

“It wasn’t raining when I set off.” He murmured in explanation and hesitated for a moment, before sliding the navy material over his head. He wore a black T-Shirt underneath which seemed equally damp by the way it clung to his skin. 

She took the garment and slipped it over the metal frame which hung from the edge of the radiator. She had to move a few pairs of socks and underwear which she had draped over the drying rack to make room, dumping them messily onto the sofa before walking around the counter to his side. 

Yoongi eyed the pile of discarded clothes from over the island with a curious smirk. “Did your drier break?”

“No.” She shrugged, smiling. “It just keeps shrinking my clothes.”

“Oh…” He thought for a moment. “I’m not sure I could fix that.”

She shook her head gently in reply. “I wasn’t asking you to.” She said softly. “I’ve had enough free labour from you to last a few years…”

“I could open a tab?” He quipped dryly, causing her grin to widen.

“Well, if you ever need a discount at the pharmacy, you know who to ask…” She joked in reply, her voice straight. She paused for a moment. “It’s supposed to just be used by family.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said. A moment passed before a shy grin crept onto his lips, his eyes briefly flickering to the floor. The air between them was comfortably tense; both of them quietly nervous.

“Do you want to watch T.V?” Jeong-sun asked, a little awkwardly. “I’m in the middle of Orange is the New Black.”

“What’s it about?” Yoongi asked, following her through the small living room and over to the sofa. Now he was facing the other way, he could see the T.V had been paused in the middle of a scene; two women were on screen in recognisable jumpsuits. 

Her lips raised at the corner as she bent down to shift the array of clothes she had piled there minutes before, dropping a few odd socks and pairs of knickers as she moved them onto the bookshelf which sat on the opposite wall, adjacent to the television. “Lesbians in prison.” She muttered. 

“The plot sounds familiar…” Yoongi joked drolly, watching as she turned back on herself to pick up the items she had dropped. Her underwear was plain and unfussy but looking at them made him feel strange. Trying to distract himself, he sat down on the sofa and flinched when he felt his backside come into contact with something hard. Jeong-sun was busy trying to arrange the mismatching jumble of underwear and socks on top of the furniture in a way that they wouldn’t slip off the edge, while Yoongi shifted beneath the cushion he was sat on and pulled out a thick, crumpled paperback. The book was open and the edge of the cover was bent. The illustration depicted a polar bear wearing armour against an arctic backdrop. Jeong-sun turned to join him, seating herself next to him as he picked up an empty envelope from the coffee table in front of them and slipped it into the book, saving her place. Her eyes followed his naturally delicate movements as he placed it gently onto the wooden table.

“You could do with a bookmark.” He murmured as she pressed the play button on the remote. The sound was turned low and didn’t distract their conversation. His eyes briefly moved to the screen and observed the two women, one with blonde hair, the other red and with a freckled complexion, arguing. 

Jeong-sun shrugged as she settled against him. Despite their closeness, she hesitated for a second before placing her hand on his thigh. It felt good to be able to touch him again. “I always lose them…” 

“Are you enjoying it?” He asked, turning his head towards her. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, trying her best to relax.

“Yeah. Yu-jin lent it to me.” She muttered as his cheek touched her forehead gently. “I can see why she likes it, she knows it cover to cover.”

“Was it in this condition when she gave it to you?” Yoongi teased.

Jeong-sun looked up, meeting his eyes with a smile. “I doubt she’ll make me pay a fine…” 

He smiled back as she nestled against him once more, enjoying their proximity and the low vibration of his voice through their bodies. “How’s she finding teaching?” He asked.

“It’s freed up her schedule a lot…we had lunch together last week.” She paused. “I told her you were back.”

He seemed surprised. “Does she remember me? From Angel’s party?” 

Jeong-sun grinned, though he couldn’t see it from his position, suddenly recalling the conversation they had shared afterward and how Yu-jin, who was on the spectrum and could be obsessively observant, still brought it up to this day. “She said she remembered one of your shoes were untied. She couldn’t stop staring at it.”

He laughed gently. “I didn’t realise…” He glanced at the television, sensing the credits had finished rolling. A notice on the screen asked whether they wanted to continue watching. “Is it over?” He asked absently, aware that he too had not been paying it much attention.

Jeong-sun, sensing this, reached for the remote control and clicked the NO icon before settling back down. “Do you want another drink?” She asked. Her voice was momentarily airy and light, but he could sense her restlessness as she ran her finger-tips through her fresh cut.

“I’m fine.”

“I might have a whisky.” She said quickly, subconsciously glancing at the cupboard above the sink as she did so.

Yoongi realised why she told him this and felt his chest ache. He too felt jittery. With a racing heart, he reached for her hand, slipping his fingers through hers and facing her. “Do you need it?” He asked tenderly. 

She looked up at him, their brown eyes connecting as he touched a finger to her temple, sliding a strand of hair gently away from her face. His touch was impossibly soft as he hooked the lock behind her ear, stroking the delicate skin there. “No…” She admitted. 

“Is it too soon?” He whispered. 

She shook her head quietly and their eyes locked for another moment before they pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief and a little timid, but strangely reassuring. The bitter taste of black coffee and burnt sugar lingered on their shared breath, and when they pulled apart, their hearts were racing equally hard.

“Did you bring a spare change of clothes?” Jeong-sun asked softly, remembering his bag on the chair in the kitchen.

His nod was slight, not wanting to be presumptuous. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay.” He answered.

She shifted off him and got to her feet slowly, reaching out to take his hand. “I do…” 

He followed her down the short hallway and into the single bedroom at the end of the corridor. The room was cast in darkness; only the warm light from the living room at the end of the hall streaming into the space as she bridged the gap between them. He trailed his hand lightly along her upper arm, pulling her closer as their kisses quickened and deepened, sinking into each other as their tongues brushed with a mutual moan. It was too much and they withdrew in unison, sticking to a couple of massaging, sensual pecks to the lips before moving back in. The kiss lasted a long time, with neither of them wanting to break the unrushed pace and closeness of their bodies as they pressed together in the middle of the dark room, feeling safe and warm in each other’s arms. Jeong-sun felt she could kiss him like this forever; until her lips grew numb and stopped working, but regardless, she broke away from him first, moving away slowly and reluctantly to flick the switch on the bedside lamp. 

Yoongi blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the dim light as he watched her slide off her slippers and crawl onto the double bed. She shifted against the duvet and rolled onto her side, looking at him. He hesitated before taking off his shoes and socks and joined her. Their lips met again as they faced one another, their covered bodies moving together as he wrapped his spare arm around her waist. Her bare feet brushed his own, their toes slipping against each other comfortingly as their legs became intertwined. 

Despite their passion and her desire for him, her body was not responding in the way she had expected; her pleasure surprisingly dulled in her anticipation. Pulling away, she raised herself on the bedcovers, straddling his hips gently as he moved onto his back to support her. 

“Here…” He whispered, moving his hands to her hips to steady her against him. She bent down and kissed him gently. 

“Am I too heavy?” She murmured against his lips. 

“No…” He whispered as she straightened up her back. “You feel nice…”

With a soft smile, she touched the hem of her shirt and slid it off. His palms moved to her skin as she did this, moving upwards with the fabric; starting at the soft bulge of her hips before moving over her stomach and torso, coming to a rest at her shoulders as she squeezed her head through the gap and threw the material to the floor. He ran his hand gently over a narrow bra strap as her lips moved back to his, kissing him fervidly. He moved his palms down to grasp her hips, encouraging her to move her backside from him so he could sit himself up against the headboard. She complied without hesitation, helping him shuffle up until their faces were inches from each other, their height almost equal. They came together again and, with a gasp, he grasped her bottom through her leggings, resting his palms against the roundness of her flesh and squeezing her in kneady motions as their kiss grew more intense.

“Is this okay?” He asked breathlessly against her lips.

She let out a small moan, sneaking her hands around the back of his body and feeling beneath his T-Shirt. She caressed the soft skin, her fingers naturally drawn to the delicate dimples in his lower back, appreciating his narrow waist and the fine, wispy hairs which stood out on his goose-pimpled skin. She began to move the fabric up his body.

“Should I take it off?” He asked, sensing that was what she was trying to do. 

She smirked toylingly. “It’s only fair…”

Pecking her once more, he lifted the shirt the remainder of the way, sliding it over his head and pulling her closer. His lips moved to the fleshy part of her breast which he pecked gently, following the edge of her plain bra until he reached her sternum. Her mouth parted at the feel of his lips, warm and soft, opening against the sensitive space between her breasts, just above the band of her bra, and pressing a lingering kiss to her chest. The gesture felt incredibly intimate and tender. 

“You can take it off…” She whispered against his hair which was still slightly damp and wavy from the rain earlier that evening and his fingers hesitated against her skin before reaching around her back to unclasp it. He kissed her chest chastely as he successfully unfastened the strap, leaving it open below her shoulder blades and returning his hands to her waist. He was in no rush to uncover her, instead caressing his thumbs over the gentle curves of her hips which protruded slightly above her elasticated leggings, and she appreciated this; cupping her palms against his warm cheeks as she kissed him. 

She slid down the straps of her bra as she moved down his body, pressing her lips to his collarbone and chest before opening her lips slightly against his nipple, appreciating the soft cooing sound which escaped his parted lips as she touched it gently with her tongue. She easily discarded her bra on the floor before sliding lower, pecking his soft stomach a couple of times. She pulled away, resting on her knees and straightening. Yoongi’s eyes roamed over her bare breasts; his irises dark and beautiful as his lips parted delicately at the sight. Jeong-sun could do nothing but meet his gaze. She was short of breath and her heart thundered in her chest, but she allowed him to look. 

“What is it?” She asked soberly, breaking the long stretch of silence and dropping her eyes briefly to look at her chest, a little self-consciously. 

He shook his head, jaw tense as he looked at her longingly. “It’s just…” He ran his tongue over his dry lips, moistening them. “If I hadn’t seen you that day…we might not have…” His voice cracked but he didn’t need to continue. Jeong-sun did not know whether he was referring to their meeting in the pharmacy the month before or to the closet they had shared so long ago, but it did not matter. She caught the edge of panic in his voice and felt it briefly echoed in her own chest. She moved over him, straddling his hips and welcoming his touch as he brushed her cheekbone a little desperately with his thumb. Leaning forward, she pressed her nose to his. 

“But we did…” She whispered reassuringly, feeling the weight of her own words take hold as his hands moved down to her forearms, holding her against him, as though proving to himself that she was really there with him. He nodded in agreement or relief, she wasn’t sure which, before pecking her lips once, tenderly. She gasped almost silently, closing her eyes in pleasure as he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth, sucking the pink bud gently. She held him to her as he worshiped her flesh, allowing the moment to last; pulling away prematurely would have been almost sacrilegious. When he let her go, she pressed her lips to the top of his head, inhaling the woody, fragrant scent of his hair before she moved back down his body, hesitating above the waistband of his jeans. 

She kissed the gentle, wispy line of dark hair which trailed above the fabric and moved her hands to the button. “Can I?” She asked, meeting his gaze. 

“Yes.” He confirmed under his breath, allowing her to unbutton his jeans and pull them along with the top of his underwear slightly down his hips, revealing the delicate black matt of his pubic hair. She hesitated a little nervously above him, contemplating how to best handle him. He watched patiently as she brushed the elasticated waistband of his shorts before thinking better of it and instead opting to touch him through the material, her fingers a little tentative as they wrapped around his length, feeling him tenderly. He was slightly hard and, hearing him sigh fervently, she pressed her lips to the material, kissing him gently through his underwear. He watched her achingly beneath thick eyelashes, his chest warm with emotion as she pulled away and slowly slipped her hand into the pouch of his fly to hold him. 

He remained still, watching as she closed her hand tenderly around his girth. She squeezed him gently, massaging his cock in slow, lulling motions. He let out a whimper at her touch, his throaty moans comfortingly familiar and filling her with reminiscence. Slowly, she untucked herself from his underwear, slipping her hand out of the gap to reach beneath the elasticated waistband which she slowly pulled down, uncovering him.

She unhurriedly moved her hand up him once, her thumb brushing over the soft skin and slightly protruding veins, as though committing him to memory. His tip was flushed with arousal and she licked her lips absently; she had forgotten how beautiful he was nude. He assisted her in pulling his underwear down to his knees, lifting his waist from the bed as she tugged them down. Her lips met his inner thigh, her mouth opening wetly and adoringly against the flesh; his muscles slightly more pronounced than she remembered. She moved upwards.

“Do you want me to…?” She asked, looking up at him. Her hand was still wrapped tightly around him, and her intention was obvious. 

He hesitated, his heart skipping at the sight of her between his thighs; the light cluster of freckles on the bridge of her nose visible in the soft glow of the lamp and the sheen of perspiration on her cheeks. “No…” He murmured, shaking his head slightly with parted lips. “You’re enough…”

She paused for a moment, before nodding softly. “Okay…” She agreed, drawing away to shift position.

“In my bag…” Yoongi swallowed, his throat dry. “I thought we should be safe.” 

It took her a moment to realise what he was referring to, her mind hazy with emotion. Clocking on, her lips turned up at the corners. “Yeah…” She agreed, turning sideways to slide from the bedcovers. “I thought so too.” 

He took the opportunity to remove his jeans and underwear completely as she bent down, reaching into the bedside cabinet and pulling out a small cardboard box. The cellophane was still on. “Paid full price for them.” She quipped, trying to sound calm but unable to help her voice from fluttering a bit as she undid the plastic.

“Do I have to reimburse you?” Yoongi asked with a small smile.

She placed tugged open the cardboard lid before placing the full box on top of the bedside table, within reach. “It’s a shared responsibility.” Her grave tone made him grin widely, his pink gums momentarily visible.

He reached for her as he climbed on the duvet and gently turned her onto her back, kissing her passionately into the covers. His bare chest pressed against her breasts and she groaned into his mouth, her nipples hard and sensitive against him. In turn, she could feel him stiffening against her upper thigh through the thin layer of her leggings. He didn’t draw attention to himself, instead moving his hand slowly against her crotch and rubbing her tentatively through the fabric with his palm. She moaned gently in reply, letting him know it was okay and he reached under her waistband, moving his fingers down. She shifted on the bed, wriggling her arse a little to adjust her position, making it easier for him to slip his fingers under the gusset of her panties. She continued to kiss him as he ran two fingers smoothly along her outer lips. 

Trying to relax, she appreciated his soft touch as he caressed her a few times before pushing through her folds, his palm pressing flat against her pubic hair. He realised, as he stroked her clitoris, that despite her soothing moans, she was not incredibly wet. Experimentally, he dipped his index and middle fingers lower and pressed against her opening, sinking in his fingertips. Jeong-sun gasped and he broke their kiss to look at her, keeping his face close to watch her expression carefully. He didn’t want to hurt her and, realising she was too tight to accommodate him, he returned to her clit, circling the bud lightly as he pressed gentle kisses to her face; his lips skimming her forehead, cheeks, mouth, stroking her hair with his spare hand as he attempted to get her worked up. She locked eyes with him, cursing her nerves but he shook his head and huddled against her to kiss her neck sensually, moving his lips upwards until he reached the edge of her ear. She moaned as he purred against her, skimming his mouth along the sensitive flesh of her helix as he explored lower with his fingers, pushing into her slowly with only his middle digit until he felt she could take two. She kissed him passionately as he fingered her; keeping his caresses shallow as her body gradually softened beneath him. Despite this, she was disappointed to see how dry his fingers were when he pulled away to remove the remainder of her clothes; feeling betrayed by her own body. He paused as he hooked his digits beneath her waistband, waiting for a reaction. She nodded gently and he slipped her leggings and panties down in one smooth motion, abandoning the garments over the edge of the bed. 

She parted her thighs for him as he rubbed along her slit with his entire hand, trailing his fingers through her pink folds and brushing her clit with his palm. He realised how frustrated she was with herself when she pushed his hand aside gently to rub her clit a little frantically in concentrated, circular motions. Breathlessly, he moved from her, sliding further down the bed to nestle between her thighs. She pulled away and he held her open with his fingers, pressing his lips to her clit twice, the sound of his pecks echoing around the room as he pulled back to rub the little nub with his index finger, feeling it swell gently beneath his finger, before he moved back in. He sucked it very lightly, taking the delicate bud between his soft lips and feeling his heart race at the sound of her moans above him. Her taste was, like everything else, achingly familiar and he savoured it, wondering if he would ever take it for granted again. 

Pulling away, he moved up her body, keeping close as he kissed her bare chest. She entwined her fingers with his and moved them against her, guiding his digits against her clit before dipping lower, encouraging him to try again. He entered her more easily this time, using his thumb to brush her clit and, satisfied, she pulled away to stroke his cock, coaxing it against her lower stomach. They kissed longingly, their bodies close as Jeong-sun blindly reached for the pack of condoms on the table, her fingertips skimming the box unsuccessfully a few times before managing to grasp the edge. Yoongi pulled back as she handed him a square foil, her other hand holding him firmly to keep him hard. 

“Do you want to put it on?” She whispered, reluctantly uncurling her fingers from his erection.

He nodded, pressing his lips against her forehead before sitting back to perch on the edge of the bed. Jeong-sun watched closely as he fiddled with the packet and kissed his bare shoulder lovingly as he tore the edge open a little clumsily. His fingers trembled. 

“Here…” She offered breathlessly, unable to help the fierce yearning feeling in her chest as she brushed her hand over his. She had never seen him so affected before, his own nerves finally rising to the surface. She managed to open the foil packet without dropping it and rolled it down him slowly, pinching the end and making sure it fit snug. With a racing heart, she lay back against the covers and he moved with her, covering her body with his own. He brushed against her lightly, holding himself by the base.

“Go slow…” She requested, her voice whispery as she hooked her arms loosely around his neck, keeping her gaze locked with his in anticipation. 

“I will.” He promised, keeping himself still for another few moments before guiding into her. She parted her lips as he huddled against her and buried as deep as he could in an embrace. She tightened her hold on him, pressing him against her as he clung to her in return. They laid still for a moment, their bodies feeling oddly heavy together as they accommodated to the sensation of one another. Yoongi’s lips parted against her lobe at the warmth and comfort that her body gave him. His hips moved snuggly against her, the pace achingly slow, wanting to feel every inch of her wrapping around him. Sweetly, he pressed his mouth against the space below her ear. Her pulse was fluttery and strong against the bud of his lips, the pounding of her heartbeat echoing deep within her. He shivered slightly at the realisation, and mistaking it for the chill of her apartment, Jeong-sun held him tighter; cradling him, sharing her heat. The emotion that overcame him as her fingertips trailed lovingly over his naked back, warming him, took his breath. A lump rose in his throat as he gazed at the mixture of soft concern and affection in her expression. At that moment, he was certain that he would never feel this way about anyone else.

Delicately, he adjusted himself, the head of his penis slipping out of her despite the painstaking carefulness at which he did so. Yoongi heard her almost panicked intake of breath as the sensation of fullness left her, his swollen tip pressing awkwardly against her flushed labia. She slipped her fingertips between their bodies, delicately through his pubic hair and took hold of him, angling herself against it. Her chest tightened at the purr of pleasure which escaped him as he pushed gently back inside her, his head snapping back a little at the stimulation. “Jeong-sun…” 

The sound of her name brought a smile to her lips and tenderly, as he began to move against her, she kissed his bare arms and shoulders between his unhurried thrusts. His dark fringe of hair tickled her forehead, and reaching forward she brushed it lightly away from his brow and appreciated him in the dim glow of the lamp. He met her gaze with a slightly dreamy expression as she brushed his burning cheek with her thumb. Jeong-sun could tell from the slightly glazed look in his eyes that he was lost in her, and her heart thudded madly as he peered back at her through a rim of thick lashes. He seemed perpetually on the edge of speech, but she sensed that like herself, could not locate the words enough to tell her how he felt. But, as she looked at him, she thought she could understand. There was so much she wanted to say to him, yet she had never felt more incapable of speech in her life. Having him so close, feeling every inch of him, meant more than she could ever express. They made love gently, her hands curved over his backside as they rocked against one another, not in the pursuit of orgasm but recognising everything it represented. 

“Can I try?” She asked, her voice cracking a little with dryness as he paused to adjust the condom. Yoongi’s dark eyes flickered to hers for a moment, sensing the nervousness in her question. He blinked, nodding in agreement, his expression calm despite the way which his heart hammered against his ribcage. He shifted, propping himself up against the headboard, supporting her by the hips as she straddled his lap clumsily and slipped him inside. Her chest was flush against his own, arms locked around his neck as she tried to establish a rhythm. Instinctively, he pressed his lips warmly to the crevice of her breasts, caressing them, feeling them undulate slightly as she moved up and down his length. The sweet, oaty fragrance of her skin and the pressure of her thighs on either side of him was exciting, a familiar tingling sensation spreading through his lower region. They pinned against him firmly as she gave up on trying to ride him, needing a different angle, and instead began to grind against his pubic bone. Slowly, Jeong-sun’s body began to respond, his slight moans and purrs making her stomach feel warm.

She sighed, a frail whine breaking out between laboured breaths. The sound of it made Yoongi’s heart flutter, and when he met her eyes he thought he had never seen a person look so relieved and exhausted.

Her orgasm had not been mind-blowing, but the depth at which she held felt him inside of her had brought her to it regardless. The sensation had already begun to dissipate as he kissed her tenderly, patiently, as her body weakly rode out the last few waves. Jeong-sun pressed her lips back firmly against his, encouraging him to follow as he squeezed her backside, his own hips jutting close against her. Lovingly, she watched his expression change as a small crease formed on his brow and he drew in breath through slightly gritted teeth. His own release seemed to come a little unevenly too, but he purred gently as she helped him through it, feeling his length grow soft and pliant beneath her. 

“Be careful…” He pleaded, voice equally as hoarse and fragile as hers had been. She felt his bony knuckles brush her clitoris briefly as his hand crept between their bodies. Cautiously, and sure that he was securely holding the latex, she raised her hips until he was no longer inside of her. Yoongi breathed in deeply, clearly still sensitive as his cock fell limply against his stomach, held between his thumb and forefinger at the base. 

Apologetically, she pressed her lips against his warm cheek, their exhausted breaths mingling as he turned to capture them against his own. They were impossibly soft, the movements minuscule but incredibly expressive, as though desperate to convey some silent emotion that he was experiencing. But Jeong-sun understood it completely, needing no words, tasting his promise to her. The realisation sank in upon her that she could not bear to be apart from him again. She felt whole in a way that, even all those years ago, she had never experienced so entirely. It seemed impossible that she hadn’t noticed what she had been lacking in all of that time, that she had never found what she had needed. The intimacy of their embrace, as their lips moved tenderly against one another, was so tangible…

“Are you okay?” He asked, his tone impossibly gentle, as her lips quivered for a second against his.

Trying to overcome the sudden, unexpected urge to cry, she took a deep breath to steady herself. “I don’t know…” She wasn’t sure how to answer, to explain the overwhelming emotion surging through her. Jeong-sun continued, brushing her hair away from her face, once more surprised by how little of it there was. “Are you?”

They held each other’s gaze steadily for a moment, their hearts pounding hard as they examined each other’s post-coital, slightly disoriented appearance. 

“I don’t know.” Yoongi echoed, and the tension dissipated as they laughed softly together. The bedsheets rustled and moved as Jeong-sun adjusted herself, and with extraordinary care she rolled the condom from his length, tying it off and disposing of it. He had watched her do it, eyes full of affection as she handled him as though he might break. As she crawled into the space beside him, he wrapped his arms snuggly around her. Contently, she shuffled against him, working the covers over their bare legs. He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, dragging the sheets up to cover their naked bodies. She was warm, one arm resting between her breasts. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep together. It would have been hard to tell who had fallen asleep first; however, Yoongi had quickly stilled against Jeong-sun, his breathing slow and regular and hot against her skin. She followed soon after, her cheek resting peacefully against his palm.

***

A thin beam of sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and Yoongi, awakened by the slight movement from beside him as Jeong-sun turned over under the duvet, had no real sense of time or how long they had been lying there, side by side. At some point in the early hours of the morning, they had awoken and made love again, spooning closely. Looking down, he realised he was still wearing a condom though he was no longer hard. He did not remember whether he had finished and had only the vaguest memory of putting it on as the golden rays of dawn had touched her cheek as they moved together; their soft moans and whispers echoing through the room as though they were sharing secrets. He no longer remembered what was said between them; only the sweet, warm sensation he had felt in his chest and the feeling of a weight being lifted. The evening before had been emotionally exhausting; the gravitas of what they were trying to say to each other weighing on them both, but this morning had been different. He didn’t think he had ever felt so content as sleep once more took him, pulling him into a comfortable and warm embrace. Now, as his eyes adjusted to the bright streak of light, the room coming into focus, the second time had felt like a dream and he suspected when she woke, Jeong-sun would likewise be unable to recall whether it had really happened. 

“I need a shower…” The sound of her voice beside him alerted him to fact she was also awake and, a little sheepishly, he removed the condom. 

“You don’t have to be anywhere.” He mumbled, gently moving the bed sheets aside to use the bathroom. Drying his hands in the small basin, he realised how thirsty he was and plodded, bare-foot, into the kitchen to get them both a glass of water. The familiar scent of the living space and, beneath that, the sweet odour of the woman who inhabited it was welcome and comforting as he moved through the small room and returned to the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

Her soft snores indicated that she had fallen back to sleep and he tried not to wake her as he placed the glasses on the bed stand and slipped beside her under the covers. 

“Do you really have to go?” She mumbled in her sleep as the springs beside her moved with his weight and he felt his heart sink at the memory of all the times he had been forced to do so; of getting up early to go to dance practice or to catch an early flight. 

He felt his eyes sting as he brushed a curl of hair from her face and pressed his lips against her cheek. “No…”


End file.
